the little ghostbuster
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When a girl walks into Peter's life what will happen? Oh did I mention that this girl was a small 7 year old claiming to be his daughter? Sorry bad summery please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ghostbusters only my oc I only wrote this for fun so please the least negative feedback please**

I ran home my backpack hitting my back my black sschool skirt flying behind me tears still fresh on my face. I had just finished school and I had bumped into the horrible girls who bully me. I eventually got home as I got in I slammed the door shut sighing looking around I saw mums coat was gone meaning she had gone to work again. We didn't have a lot of money so mum had to work double shifts to help pay the rent for our small broken house. Myself and my mum lived in sunny Florida in America and let's just say it not easy to get a double shift in this town. I sat down in my room and pulled out my book from the shelf and begin to read when I heard a knock on the front door I pulled it open and saw two formal looking men the first man kneeled down and looked at me.

"Are you miss Rosa Smith?" I nodded looking at him confused. "I'm sorry to tell you this but a few hours ago your mother was killed in a car crash. Your gonna have to come with us into adoption" I looked at them worriedly I didn't want to go into adoption I wouldn't last a week I slyly conjured and asked.

"Could I just have a couple of minutes to get some stuff?" They nodded and stayed put after the door was shut I ran into my room and grabbed my large backpack filling it with some essentials and whatever quick food I could see I also placed my camera I had I hugged it close to me remembering my birthday that my mum gave it to me it was a old fashioned camera the one that printed out a picture instantly. I then ran into my mums bedroom and quietly smashed my piggy bank which had all my money from granny who gave me in her will. I quickly ran to my mums room to grab her photo when a box fell down I opened the box and found a bit of cash and a letter opening it i read it aloud.

"Dear Rosa if you are reading this I will be dead and normally mother's don't say this but I want you to get to New York city and find your father he works in columbia university I wouldn't say this to you if I didn't think you could do this but I believe in you. Please be safe my darling. With you forever your mother, Lily Smith" I wiped away some tears that had fallen reading that letter but I quickly packed the money and got up. After finishing packing I went to the back door before I left I looked in the mirror that sat just near the door looking back at me was a 7 year old small, skinny african american girl staring back I had brown afro pigtails (A/N trust me that is a hair cut although you may want to search it) and dark blue eyes. I was wearing my school outfit but I had packed the only clothes that still fit me I quickly shut the door behind me and ran jumping over the fence. I knew that a train station was close I could buy a ticket to Maryland and figure out what to do after I eventually got to the train station and bought a ticket and sat down. I sat down and showed the conductor my ticket also buying a bag of sweets and a bottle of water this train journey would take me a day and a bit to get to Maryland so I pulled out my jacket and made it as a pillow resting my head and slowly closing my eyes to call asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a small nudge wake me up as my eyes opened I saw a woman standing next to me smiling she looked at me saying.

"We've arrived miss you need to wake up" I stretched and went outside and into the nearest bathroom where I splashed water in my face I also put on my other outfit which was a medium sized purple top and a dragon jacket that I got for my birthday and a pair of denim trousers. I went to the visitors centre and grabbed a map looking down the road I began to follow the road occasionally looking at the map for directions. After walking for a couple of hours I began to feel like my feet were made of stone I sat down on the side of the road I would take ages to get to New York by this rate I began to lay down when a truck horn startled me when I looked I saw a blue and red truck coming towards me. When it pulled over I saw a tall man he had brown shaven hair and bright green eyes I looked at him awkwardly until he said.

"Bit dangerous for a young kid like you to be walking down here ain't it?" I shrugged saying.

"Bit dangerous to talk to strangers ain't it?" He chuckled asking.

"Where you heading to kid?"

"New York, columbia university" he looked at me until he said.

"I'm actually heading to New York and I'll be stopping just around the corner from where you need to be want a lift?" I looked at him unsure. "Don't worry I won't hurt ya I'll take you straight there I promise no stops to abandoned warehouses I promise" I thought for a minute before sighing threatening.

"Fine but if you try anything I will kick your ass" he looked at me almost shocked.

"Were did a little girl like you learn such trucker language?" I shrugged hoping in saying.

"Eh ya learn things when you live in a area that has daily drive by shootings" he said nothing as he began to drive again I looked to him asking. "So how long will it take to get there?" He moved his eyes to me but kept looking at the road.

"About 3 hours I'd rest if I were you" I looked at him and then took off my jacket placing it by the window resting my eyes. A few hours later I felt someone touch me instantly I flung my hand out I made contact with something opening my eyes I saw I had slapped the man quite hard in the face I smiled sheepishly at him he rubbed his face saying. "Ya weren't kidding about kicking my ass were ya?" I shook my head and then looking out my window I saw a large university. "Well here we are you take care of yourself kid I'd hate to read in the paper about ya getting hurt ya seem like a nice kid" I smiled opening the door.

"Don't worry I will thanks for the lift" I got out and ran to the building finding the front door locked I looked at my watch it was only five in the morning the lessons wouldn't start for hours I sat at the doors and rested my eyes only a few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder with a voice asking.

"You alright kid?" I looked up to see a man with short brow hair and brown eyes I nodded and simply said.

"Yeah" he continued to look at me.

"Well what are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for the school to open so I can find my dad" nodding he asked.

"Well I'm going in maybe I can help you what's your dad's name?" I handed him the letter my mum wrote and saw as his face went into shock looking at me up and down he then opened the door and looked to me. "Come on follow me" I walked with and until we got to a door that read Dr P. Venkman. He opened the door and let me sit in a large leather chair after returning with a vending machine sandwich, which he gave to me, he asked. "So what's your name?"

"My names Rosa Smith what's yours?"

"Ray Stantz I work with your dad I've text him he should be here in a few minutes"


End file.
